The conventional roaster is generally made from cast iron in which charcoal is burned to roast meat for barbecue use. However, such a cast-iron roaster is heavy and inconveniently handled especially when used outdoors.
The present invention has overcome this defect of conventional roaster and invented the present folding roaster.